Simplemente te amo
by Marineyha-chan
Summary: Falta mucho para unirnos… en un solo corazón… pero la cobardía no me deja… el desamor me engaña con furor… [S&S]
1. Chapter 1

By: Marineyha-chan

_Disclaimer: Falta mucho para unirnos… en un solo corazón… pero la cobardía no me deja… el desamor me engaña con furor… _S&S

**¡Advertencia!**: puede que en algunos capítulos haya episodios de violencia o dramatismo por favor les pido su consideración al leer este fic.

-Hablan-

"Piensan"

(n/a: yo xD)

**-Recuerdos-**

Simplemente te amo

1. Mi amiga soledad

Miraba distraída por la ventana, esperaba que la clase pasase rápido para poder irlo a ver, lo necesitaba mucho! Y no podía permitir que _ella _se lo llevara, no cuando mas lo necesitaba! Cuando era lo único que le quedaba…

-Kinomoto-san- se escuchó en el salón, la bella joven giró con delicadeza su cabeza, mostrándole al mundo estas gruesas y oscuras ojeras que bajo sus hermosos ojos jade se habían pintado tras toda un noche en vela

Dirigió su mirada al anciano que la llamaba, este mostraba un dejo de fastidio en la mirada cansada y negra mientras sus cabellos canosos dejaban ver parte de su calvicie

-Kinomoto-san si desea salir al patio le doy la necesaria autorización pues en este aula no esta más que de un estorbo- la voz antigua y casi ida del viejo hombre resonaba sin fuerza mientras que varios ojos observaban curiosos y algo extrañados a la muchacha que era raramente reprendida

-Bueno Hayashi Tanaka-sensei pido la autorización requerida- se escuchó un sonido profundo por parte de los alumnos que mostraban su asombro ante acción tan "radical" en el comportamiento de la chica

-Pe-pero como se atreve- el octogenario frunció el ceño donde la irritabilidad estaba marcada como un traslucido sello

Se movió con desprevenida rapidez a su escritorio, debía admitirlo desde ya hace años deseaba sancionar a la bondadosa señorita, no sabía porque le guardaba tanto rencor… tan vez por ser tan respetada…

-Tome… no sabe el gusto que me esta dando Sakura- dijo dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa en sus arrugados labios

-Para usted soy Kinomoto-san, trátame con respeto Tanaka-sama- recalcó quitándole con altanería el pedazo de papel que no era otra cosa que una suspensión… un larga semana sin preparatoria…

Salió con la misma gracia que siempre la caracterizaba solo que esta vez una sonrisa no se posaba en su rostro, al ya estar fuera del salón se apresuró a correr

Pasó la entrada exterior con éxito

-Por favor Dios ayúdalo, que se salve... déjalo vivir a mi lado!- se escuchó aquel ligero ruego suspirarse en sus labios, dejando por fin salir unas lágrimas se dirigía presurosa al hospital del Tomoeda, hacia su moribundo hermano: Touya…

La buscaría en el receso, de eso estaba seguro

Una risa se desbordaba por su sabrosa boca que, en conjunto con su bronceado rostro, se asfixiaba de alegría

-Por fin se lo dirás… no sabes cuantos años te ha esperado!- le comentó un joven al lado del extasiado muchacho

-Si… tuve que juntar mucho valor sabes? Es que su sola presencia me avergüenza!- decía dando largos suspiros, tratando de guardar la postura

-Mantente sereno, o al menos antes de verla, recuerda que eres el "ejemplo" de todos nosotros- dijo con gracia en su voz

-Ja! Por eso te dije, creo aun que tu debiste ser el electo, yo no sirvo para estas cosas- contestó adelantándole unos pasos

-Ahí están ellas- le avisó con suspicacia

-Eh?- se giró apresurado, las observó con detenimiento pero no estaba a quien él buscaba

-No esta…- le leyó con facilidad el muchacho de mirada curiosa

-A donde se habrá metido…- se volteaba indeciso rascándose la nuca al final –Voy a preguntarles- terminó caminando decidido

-Espera!- le reprendió su amigo tomándolo del brazo

-Que quieres! El tiempo vale mucho aho- le cortó la palabra, mientras rodeaba con su brazo el cuello de él y efectuaba una "llave" aprisionándolo sin respiración y quitándole el habla por unos minutos

-No seas estúpido, te ha costado reconocer y encima "juntar valor" para decírselo así que debe ser perfecto, si se lo mencionas a ellas estoy seguro que se lo dirán, razona un poco Shaoran!- sonó como una mamá reprochándole a su hijo una mala acción

Le soltó con rapidez dejando al chico ese añorado aire

-Si pensabas eso debiste decirlo! Casi me matas idiota!- gritó a voz de cuello llamando la atención entre todos de su alrededor

-Ja! Tu siempre tan bruto Hiiragizawa-kun- una dulce voz capturó a ambos jóvenes

-Ah! eres tu Daidouji-san- dijo con calma el joven castaño

-Tomoyo-kun como vas a decir eso de mí! Yo solo ayudo al incomprensible de Shaoran a que entienda ciertas cosas- dijo observando de soslayo a su compañero

-Ah… con que la pequeña Sakura tiene que ver con esto- dijo aparentando inocencia mostrando una amplia sonrisa en su faz

-Q-que? A-acaso lo sabes?- el chino no puedo ocultar su sonrojo a los observadores ojos de la bella joven

-Claro!- continuo con tranquilidad –Toda la preparatoria lo sabe, sabe que el presidente esta profundamente interesando en su compañera en el gabinete estudiantil además de la mejor gimnasta del lugar, sin decir que es una de las chicas más bellas- aduló a su mejor amiga poniendo su dedo índice en su mentón

-QQue!- chilló el muchacho, escuchando a su vez todas las risas de ambos chicos

-Bueno eso era ya de suponerse ya que una de tus "cualidades" es la forma desvergonzada y a veces mal interpretada de fijar tu siniestra mirada en Sakura-rin- burló con ganas el inglés

-E-eso no es verdad! Estas mintiendo!- le incriminó sintiendo arder sus mejillas tomándole del cuello de la camisa

Tomoyo reía entretenida ante tal escena y es que no estaba de más decir que el castaño extranjero padecía de un enfermiza timidez hacia mostrar esos sentimientos de cariño hacía esa joven de mirada encantadora que le robaba el sueño desde ya siete años

Luego la mirada de la amatista cambió repentinamente, regresando al tema

-Bueno, Li lo que deseas entonces es declararte por fin a Sakurita no es así?- fue directo al grano

El aludido soltó presuroso al extranjero y bajó nervioso la mirada asintiendo casi imperceptiblemente

-Estaba hace un rato muy alegre, pero se esta intimidando de repente, que raro eres Shaoran- comentó dándolo como caso perdido a su amigo

Este no le escuchó, se limitó a preguntarle el paradero de la chica

-No se donde esta, no la he visto desde la entrada… supongo que estará en la práctica de porristas- le respondió simple la fémina

-No puede ser- negó presuroso el inglés –Hoy no hay práctica, sino lo sabría- estableció

-Eso es cierto, de eso te encargas tú no?- completó Tomoyo mostrándose molesta

-Tú eres la única que me conoce querida Tomoyo-kun- halagó con cortesía el muchacho

-Vamos a preguntar entonces- propuso el presidente mostrando un raro gesto de optimismo

Se encontraba al costado de él, con un rosario entre sus manos, murmurando palabras divinas buscando alivio para ambos en ellas

Le dirigió la mirada por un instante dejando brotar nuevamente las agrias lágrimas que no se cansaba de evitar

Ahí estaba, postrado en una cama el mayor y más fuerte de los Kinomoto, sus ojos permanecían cerrados como la semana pasada, sin dejar ver aquella hermosa luz que deslumbraba de ellos

Sus manos tibias y su tez descolorida, ese atractivo bronceado se había trastornado en una dispareja combinación de colores que atraían bastante a la mente su vago estado de salud, bueno, si es que a eso se le podía llamar salud…

-Kinomoto-san… esta usted bien? Desea que le traiga algo? La veo muy pálida- se mostraba una cálida enfermera del salón de internos

-No, gracias Megumi-sama solo permítame estar más tiempo junto a mi hermano- le rogó secándose torpemente las mejillas

-No te preocupes tienes mucho tiempo para estar con él, el horario cierra hasta las 6… es demasiado temprano no crees?- trataba de animar el caído estado de la muchacha

-Cierto…- espero hasta que la señorita saliera para sacar ese papel de su bolsillo

-He sido tan estúpida… te sigo causando problemas no Touya? Es verdad… me comporté como todo un moustro…- mostraba una sonrisa irónica mientras se sentía desfallecer al verlo

"Y es que desde que sucedió esto ha sido tan difícil mantener las apariencias…" suspiraba temblorosamente

-Al menos le di un gusto a Hayashi… al menos alguien es feliz…- se mostraba nuevamente irónica… ella no era así… ella no era mala… solo…

"Solo que las cosas nos hacen cambiar…" pensó triste recostando su cabeza en la pared del minúsculo cuarto

-No puedo creer lo que ellas dijeron… debió ser una broma…- una sonrisa nerviosa, algo neurótica se formó en su rostro mientras se dejaba caer en una banca

-No lo creo… ellas son grandes amigas de Sakurita, la admiran demasiado como para mentir sobre eso!- no quería aceptar lo que Sasaki, Mihara y Yaganisawa pero no le quedaba otra que asentir ante tal revelación

-Tomoyo-kun tiene razón, aparte analiza un poco este caso: Sakura-rin ha estado evitando las salidas después del colegio, me he dado cuenta que permanece alejada de su círculo de amigas-

Esta última conclusión causó en el interior de Li grandes estragos, no sabía que hacer… nunca habían sancionado a su amiga… nunca!

-A donde se ha ido…- susurró con tristeza el joven –Ella no tiene la entrada a su casa… debe estar vagando sola pero, en donde?- se exaltaba en pensar que su pequeña protegida estaba sola por Tomoeda… sin él

Sonó el timbre dejando con gran frustración el atractivo chino, entrado cargando esa pena, ese nerviosismo del paradero desconocido de su pequeña amiga

-Li-san!- se voltio mirando con la menor cortesía posible a la muchacha que lo clamaba

-Dime- contestó indiferente mientras le dirigía una rápida mirada y luego giraba a la ventana

-Hay una reunión, el comité lo avisó recién- dijo ruborizándose, no era demás estando frente a un chico tan guapo…

-Ya, voy a avisarle a Eriol- comentó girándose sobre sus talones pero nuevamente la chica lo detuvo

-Eh… ah… no! Li-san no es necesario que vaya… eh… una compañera ya fue a buscarlo- balbuceo nerviosa jalándolo de la camisa

El chico era demasiado inteligente para creerse tamaña mentira pero… ya que más da! Mejor que nada sería perder clase, sin importar la estupidez que aquella chica le dijera

Se dejó guiar sin oposición alguna ni siquiera le prestaba atención a esa chica, tras de él vio que estaban un escolta de otras tres féminas de vulgar aspecto provocando en el muchacho mas desgano

Llegaron a la parte de atrás del extenso pabellón entre aquellos árboles de flor de cerezo, Li aspiró con dulzura el aire, tomándose su tiempo en deleitarse con fragancia tal

-Ah… la primavera esta cerca…- musitó con ternura estuvo profundamente cautivado hasta que chocó contra el cuerpo de la joven que delante de él estaba

-Oh discúlpeme por frenar tan de pronto- Se disculpó innecesariamente dedicándole repetidas reverencias

-Dime que es lo que quieres, me has engañado y me has traído aquí junto con tus otras amigas- dijo mientras miraba de soslayo a las otra chicas

-Oh! Li-san es muy perspicaz!- dijo retorciéndose en forma exagerada, halagando al indiferente joven

-Li-san mi hemos traído hasta aquí porque mi amiga esperaba ansiosa decirle algo- dijo de manera empalagosa una tercera… ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría

Suspiró resignado inspirando un poco más del aroma para tratar de desestresarse

**Konichiwa Li-san como estas?... Gracias por permitirme llamarte por tu nombre… Te esperaba ansiosa Shao!... Quien es ella?...Shaoran tengo miedo…. Shaoran te extraño… Espérame Shao!... Yo también te quiero Shao! **fue brusco pero aparentó con su clásica cara de pócker que nada había sucedido y que… por un leve instante la vio… cada escena tan querida de cierta manera… tan especial… tan armoniosa… tan de Sakura…

-Li-san que me dice?- despertó de repente agrandando sus ojos y observando que seguía con aquel cuarteto de chicas

-Me lo repites?- su voz sonó autoritaria pero aun algo quedada… quería seguir soñando…

-Li-san…yo…yo quiero saber si usted siente algo por la joven Kinomoto- su voz era tímida, pensó que repetiría el mismo caso de todas las semanas

Decidió no aceptar la pregunta, solo se negó a responderla con sencillez y se negó con más resistencia a seguir contestándole pero como dijo "es un asunto mío… no es algo que tenga que ver con alguna de ustedes, no me insistas que ya me tengo que ir a una verdadera reunión"

Se agradeció que haya sido un muchacha reservada o al menos prudente y no lo haya detenido porque de repente lo angustió una amargura febril… odiaba perder el tiempo…

El tiempo había pasado, casi… unas dos horas…desde su "huída" de la preparatoria

Estaba apoyada en la pared aun reposando bastante mortificada en realidad, a veces daba pequeños e inaudibles gemidos mostrando susto más no llegaba a despertarse

Tuvo que pasar media hora más para que pudiera regresar de la tierra de Morfeo pero no de buena gana

-Oh Dios! Touya!- gritó sin querer llegándose a caer de la silla de tal reacción

Sonaron los metales al chocarse y también su cuerpo golpear duramente contra el suelo frío pero se puso de pie inmediatamente llamando a grandes y dolidos gritos

-MEGUMI-SAMA! ONEGAI MEGUMI-SAMA! ALGO LE PASA A TOUYA! MEGUMI-SAMA!- era verdad podía palpitarlo con sus dedos

Su hermano esta moviéndose de dolor en la cama, tomándose el pecho con furia, estremeciéndose y aquejándose con agudos y fortísimos llantos

Si! Era llanto! Las lágrimas fluían aterrorizando cada vez más a la joven que estaba pasmada a su lado clamándolo con nerviosismo y llorando de forma desesperada

La enfermera entró con tal temor que con la batida de la puerta golpeó a la muchacha que se caía en pedazos

-Sakura! Oh! Mi Dios! Touya-san! Traigan al Takenaka-sama! Kinomoto Touya-san se esta muriendo! Tráiganlo!- estaba exasperada dando órdenes, verificando aparatos y movilizando personal

-Onegai Sakura-sama venga conmigo- uno de los enfermeros la obligó a salir a pesar de la resistencia de la muchacha

-NO! NO ME PUEDO IR! MI HERMANO! SE ESTA MURIENDO! MEGUMI-SAMA LO DIJO! AYUDELO! DEJEME ESTAR A SU LADO ONEGAI! MI HERMANO! SE MUERE! ESTA GRITANDO! DÉJEME! AUXILIELO A ÉL! ONEGAI! DÉJEME!- estaba histérica como nunca, lo veía como se iba! _Ella _se lo llevaba! Y no podía dar pelea! No podía defenderlo! No podría hacer nada! Como no pudo con sus padres…

La terminaron por empujar fuera del cuartillo quedando sostenida por dos mujeres de blanco y finalmente haciéndola sentar a la fuerza

-Sakura-sama onegai tranquilícese, aquí tiene un poco de agua tómela y respire- le ordenó una de las señoritas

-Tiene razón Hideki-kun, Sakura-sama usted debe calmarse, ya verá que Takenaka-sama va a ayudar a su hermano- le mostró una sonrisa pacífica mientras le palmeaba la espalda tratándole de dar confianza y fe

Fingió nuevamente ¡Dios si que lo hacía bien! Tal vez esa inocencia que siempre había tenido engañaba con facilidad

Hasta que vio que las enfermeras se alejaron no dejo de tratar de mostrarse cuerda, seguía con el vaso a medio llenar entre sus manos

"Que hipócrita me estoy volviendo" pensó sintiendo acoplarse en sus cristalinos ojos todo el dolor de lo claramente predecible

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su cabeza de fue inclinando lentamente hacia el suelo mientras dejaba correr por su mente imágenes tortuosas, martirizándose cada vez más

**Hace ya solo unos dos años que todo comenzó, yo pensé que tenía una vida feliz: mis padres se amaban infinitamente, mi hermano era un triunfador en todo lo que realizaba, demasiado empeñoso para ser verdad! Y bueno yo tampoco estaba mal… junto con Shaoran Li, mi mejor amigo. Compartíamos el puesto de la presidencia estudiantil de todo el tercer curso en la preparatoria más solicitada de Hokaido…**

**Bueno pero como ya dije solo opiné eso hace un par de años atrás… ahora he cambiado bastante: mi madre, una gran modelo de jovial belleza y alegría eterna, cuyo nombre acariciaba a la más bella flor: Nadeshiko-san ¡Como me gustaba escuchar su nombre!… **

**Ella fue la persona más preciada para mi! Aquella madre dulce que te comprende y te acaricia en todos lo momentos de mayor sentimiento, aquella que se fue por una enfermedad maldita! Que me dejó sola como la única fémina Kinomoto! Y por la cual sufro hasta ahora… su muerte no pudo llegar en el momento más inoportuno, solo faltaban dos semanas para que pudiera ser consagrada toda una juvenil señorita!**

**Pero tuvo que irse de viaje! Tuvo que ser descuidada por solo un instante, y no la culpo porque mi torpeza es peor pero de su repentino olvido aquella vez… la dejó muerta…**

**Era un enfermedad que se incubó en ella hacia ya años pero quien se daría cuenta cuando uno solo ve un cuerpo bonito… recuerdo que lo último que me dijo me dejó muy entusiasmada: ella me conseguiría un vestido de mi diseñador favorito, solo para mi deleite y que quede imborrable en mi memoria, yo como toda joven no pude evitar emocionarme hasta las lágrimas y declararle mi amor de hija y ella su amor de madre**

**Con un beso en la mejilla me dejó en el aeropuerto al que regresaría a los cuatro días para recoger su cuerpo sin vida dentro de una vana camilla que apenas pudo evitar que ella no cayese más estando muerta**

**Mi padre jamás se recuperó de esto ya que al menos yo tuve la gracia de poder despedirme pero él se tuvo que conformar con un beso y un "buena suerte" de su melodiosa voz**

**Así paso un año y siete meses donde la paz se perdió en algún tacho y donde la agonía reino en esta lujosa mansión de marfil de la "prestigiosa" familia Kinomoto… de la cual ya no quedaba más…**

**Fue cuando en un noche de octubre terminó la tristeza de mi padre… fue cuando perdió lo que le quedaba de cabeza y hizo algo sin pensar en nosotros… fue cuando se reunió con mi madre…**

**El piso de carísimo caoba se vio machado por dulce carmín que se esparcía lentamente recorriendo las imperfecciones del suelo del balcón de bellas rosas rojas. Donde descansó durante la luna llena el cuerpo de mi padre… se había suicidado… se había suicidado por mi madre… y ahora se encontraba con ella…**

**Su mano descansaba entre aquellos rojos testigos mientras que de ella misma se deslizaba el arma con el que se había quitado la vida para no regresar conmigo ya jamás**

**Ese fue un trauma que ninguna terapia pudo remendar en mi memoria, que no bastaba con el olvido y que se escondía a duras penas tras mi hipocresía que creció lentamente y que sigue creciendo hasta hoy… **

_Continuará…_

Moshi moshi! Soy Marineyha-chan nueva por estos lugares, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo aunque tiene muchas escenas dramáticas uu

Era algo que quería escribir hace ya mucho, no seáis bruscos conmigo y si pueden déjenme su comentario, sea lo que sea gracias de todas maneras y espero que disfruten todos los demás capítulos.

Se despide.

Marinyha-chan

"_Si no tuviera esperanzas no podría seguir con vida,_

_si no tuviera valor, la cobardía me guiaría, _

_si viviera con el desamor Dios! No se que habría!_


	2. Chapter 2

By: Marineyha-chan

_Disclaimer: Falta mucho para unirnos… en un solo corazón… pero la cobardía no me deja… el desamor me engaña con furor… _S&S

**¡Advertencia!**: puede que en algunos capítulos haya episodios de violencia o dramatismo por favor les pido su consideración al leer este fic.

-Hablan-

"Piensan"

(n/a: yo xD)

**-Recuerdos-**

Simplemente te amo

2. He de cambiar por ti

Caminaba en aquel cuarto de reuniones de un lado al otro con impaciencia pensando desesperado y analizando cada idea que fue formulada por la tarde con sus dos compañeros

En su mente también se repetían las últimas palabras que se cruzó con su querida flor, la cual esperaba visitar en cuanto dieran las tres, hora de su bendita salida

Era el único ser viviente en ese salón rellenado de papelografos con proyectos de la preparatoria, mesas para los encargados y computadoras para ambos presidentes

Se giró con rapidez hacia una de las paredes blancas, ahí estaban dos fotos grandes cuya rostro y el de su amiga estaban estampados

Tocó con delicadeza el rostro de la chica recorriendo con la mirada cara centímetro de su rostro especialmente su aperlada sonrisa

Acariciaba el recuadro con sumo cuidado, como temiendo romperlo y es que aquella joven se veía tan frágil…

Se alejó de él para observar su foto: un honor a su eterna seriedad para estos temas, sus labios cerrados con fuerza, sus cejas inclinadas hacia adelanta frunciendo el ceño y sus ojos duros para demostrar un falso autoritarismo

-Shaoran- se escuchó la voz varonil tras de él

-Dime- no pensaba voltear, ya sabía que venía a reprenderlo

-No has ido a clase idiota! No se supone que eres nuestro ejemplo!- su tono sarcástico irritaba al chico que cerraba los puños

-Ah ya veo!- exclamó con gracia –Fue otra persecución? Ja! Pobre Saho ahora si comprendo!- su voz se le hacía cada vez más molesta necesitaba el momento correcto y tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca para…

-Mier- cortó cayendo al suelo con dureza, su mejilla izquierda coloreada demostraba la destreza del golpe y las ganas que tuvo el chino para dárselo

-Si te callases no te hubiera golpeado- siguió el chico de castaña cabellera mientras con ambos dedos se masajeaba los ojos

-Ya me di cuenta- respondió con ironía poniéndose de pie

-Estoy muy estresado Erial, no tengo tiempo para gastarlo con tus estúpidos comentarios y menos aún con chiquillas tontas- mencionó despótico

-Sakura-rin fue un chiquita tonta en un comienzo para ti- comentó observando su nueva "huella de cariño" que su querido amigo le había dejado

-Ella es otro caso… aparte es por ella porque estoy así- dijo mostrándose enojado

-No podría ser por otra- concluyó el inglés con obviedad

El joven solo suspiró en respuesta, salió hacia la ventana y observó el cielo con angustia

-Piensas asistir a la siguiente clase?- interrogó el otro joven

-No me siento con ganas de aguantar una sola clase… solo quiero que den las tres y salir se aquí- su tristeza era notoria

-No creo que debería preocuparte tanto por Sakura-rin, estoy segura que ella esta bien, al fin y al cabo, ella ya no es la niña despistada o al menos no tanto- sonrió ante algunos recuerdos –Ella ya tiene bien plantados esos diecisiete años-

-Es verdad, lo he notado- su mirada enterneció al recordar la perfecta anatomía de su pequeña protegida

-Ahora que te he subido el autoestima te animas a ir a la clase?- mostró una sonrisa burlona cerrando los ojos complacido

-Déjame esperar a que la clase termine, estaré en la siguiente sin falta- esbozando una sonrisa

-Si no te veo en la siguiente clase te haré llamar y les contaré todo lo del accidente de ciencias- amenazó saliendo tranquilo

-Como malogras mi humor- se quejó mirándolo con cólera

-Ese es mi trabajo- respondió pintando una inocente sonrisa en su lechoso rostro

El joven se giró a la ventana observando con tranquilidad las nubes, de nuevo ese perfume exquisito se enfocaba en perder todos sus sentidos

Estuvo un buen rato sintiendo aquel aroma que tanto le gustaba hasta que el perturbador timbre lo sacó de su imaginación

-Eriol tiene razón, Sakura… debes estar bien mi pequeña flor de cerezo- musitó con lentitud disponiéndose a abandonar aquella sala

Se había dormido de tanto llorar en silencio, su cuerpo caía de manera paciente hacia un costado del amplio sofá

Las enfermaras pasaban y trataban de hacer el menor ruido, de vez en cuando la acomodaban derecha en el sitio

Estuvo disfrutando de un largo sueño varias horas, tres para ser exactos

Cuando el reloj dio las cinco fue cuando un grito la despertó, la joven que se había recostado en su totalidad en aquel asiento se levantó con brusquedad dejando caer el vaso y viéndolo partirse en mil pedazos

Sus ojos se quedaron mirando los vidrios esparcidos a sus pies hasta que volvió a escuchar el grito

Una escuadra de mujeres de blanco la rodearon con preocupación mientras la joven ignorándolas totalmente recordó su motivo en aquella estancia

-Mi hermano! mi hermano llévenme con él!- ordenó con miedo a las señoritas que al escucharla bajaron la cabeza en señal de pesar

-Megumi-sama donde esta!- gritó librándose de aquel séquito

Una mujer de mirada penumbrosa se le acercó y la abrazó por la espalda, la chica intrigada y asustada se giró dándose con aquellas lagunas azules de la bella mujer

-Megumi-sama!- su voz se entrecortó frente al estado de la mujer

-Kinomoto-san, intentamos todo… fue muy difícil y solo fueron unos minutos los que nos permitió trabajar con su problema…- la mujer no terminó, la muchacha salió despavorida hacia el cuarto número 502

-Touya, Touya- iba gritando hasta que abrió de un postazo

Allí se veía una manta de purísimo color blanco que cubría el cuerpo del fallecido Kinomoto

Cayó lentamente al suelo, sus rodillas temblaban y las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas recorriéndolas con rapidez

Sus ojos se expandieron más el iris jade se tornó blanco como la leche perdiendo todo signo de vida, su cuerpo comenzó a enfriarse y a palidecer quedando solo en sus mejillas el color rosa del rose de aquel líquido salino

-Touya… te fuiste… _ella _ganó…y ya no te tengo…- susurraba con la voz entrecortada y horrorizada

-_ELLA _YA LLEVÓ! TE FUISTE Y ME HAS DEJADO! ELLA GANÓ! Y NO PUDE HACER NADA!- su cuerpo se encorvó hacia el suelo mientras lloraba con fuerza y daba golpes fuertes contra el suelo de celeste loseta

La enfermera se acercó a la muchacha y la volvió a abrazar poniéndola recta aprisionando su cuerpo tratando de darle tranquilidad

-Sakura-sama onegai no llore más, usted lo sabía, sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano… nada se pudo hacer para que cambiara la situación del joven Touya. Estaba predestinado…- le decía bajo Megumi

-Usted me mintió- dijo lentamente, sorprendiendo a la mujer

-Usted me dijo que el se salvaría, que tuviera fe… usted me mintió- se iba girando dándole a ver su rostro furioso y herido, profundamente herido

-Su voz se elevaba a cada palabra que daba agrediendo verbalmente a la señorita que se mostró consolatoria con ella

-Sakura-sama yo…- no podía terminar por lo gimoteos y gritas de la adolescente

-Usted me mintió de la forma más cruel! ME DIJO QUE TOUYA SE SALVARÍA! QUE ÉL REGRESARÍA CONMIGO Y ME DIO ESPERANZAS FALSAS! ME JURÓ QUE CON FE PODRÍA SALVARLO! DE QUE VALIÓ LA FE! **SI AHORA YA NO ESTA CONMIGO! SI AHORA ESTA MUERTO! ESTA CON MIS PADRES Y YO AQUÍ SOLA!-** estaba histérica de dolor, sufría y no dejaba de gritar en ningún momento

Se ponía de pie maldiciendo la necedad de su hermano, maldiciendo a aquellas personas que le pidieron formar Fe, maldiciendo a sus padres y a la muerte, maldiciéndose a ella misma por ser inocente y creer… que con un poco de sentimiento podría lograr salvar a un condenado

No supo como fue que perdió las fuerzas de un momento a otro y perdió el equilibrio goleándose contra el suelo y finalmente cayendo desmayada

-Sakura-sama, SAKURA-SAMA!- la clamaba Megumi asustada tratando de hacer reaccionar a la joven y cargándola al final llevándola a un cuarto contiguo

Corría hacia un condominio, pero no iba ni media cuadra lejos del colegio desde su salida

-Por eso quería que tú fueses el presidente- le decía a la otra voz por su móvil

-Pero a ti te va muy bien el trabajo- contestaba burlón el joven Hiiragizawa

-Donde estas?- preguntó –Pensé que iríamos juntos a ver a Sakura- comentó volteando una esquina

-Estoy viendo una película aquí en casa de Nakuru-kun- respondió mirando a la muchacha, pariente suya

-Ah! Ya regresó tu prima de Inglaterra? Mándale mis saludos!- dijo mientras paraba frente a una florería

-Si esta bien, y tu donde estas? Te escucho agitado. Ja! Estas tarde de seguro!- se bufó el muchacho de misteriosa mirada

-Que desgracia es tenerte como amigo- mencionó –Estoy dos horas más tarde de lo que había programado- siguió

-No me parece adecuado, Sakura-rin es una dama y tu llegando tarde!- regañó falsamente

-Ella no sabe que voy- pagando un ramo de bellas flores

-Escucho el sonido de la caja registradora, qué le estas comprando?- cuestionó Eriol

-Unas rosas blancas, crees que esta bien?- interrogó dudoso

-El color del amor es el rojo… pero para ti un cobarde sin remedio… esta bien- la voz comenzó con una galante dejo terminando con una burlona carcajada

-Gracias veo que me sirves de gran ayuda!- exclamó sarcástico Shaoran

-Es todo un placer. Y dime, porque estas llegando tarde?- su voz era extremadamente curiosa

-Hubo reunión, por lo visto no asististe- respondió con rapidez

-Hasta las cinco y media?- preguntó mientras miraba su reloj

-No, solo hasta las cuatro, hora y media más de castigo- recordó –Tú me dijiste que no dirías nada si asistía a la clase!- dijo enojado

-Yo no dije nada- contestó limpiándose de toda culpa –Se debieron de dar cuenta… aunque sería la primera vez porque nunca antes lo han hecho-

-Correcto- dijo a regañadientes

-Eriol-kun!- se escuchó la voz jovial de la joven Nakuru

-Ya esta molestando- comentó con gran suspiro

El chino rió y se despidió de su amigo

-No te olvides, no la presiones si no te responde inmediatamente recuerda que es una persona muy vergonzosa- le advirtió finalmente el inglés

-Bueno, pero no se cuanta paciencia tenga después de esto- concluyó sintiendo las risas de su amigo

Miró hacia el frente guardando finalmente su celular, leyó el nombre de la avenida en la que iba y se alarmó enormemente

-Estoy tan atrasado! Me faltan nueve cuadras aún!- se dijo tomando velocidad

Comenzó a correr tratando de colarse entre las personas de forma nerviosa y apurada

-Solo he logrado alcanzar dos cuadras!- se recriminó observando repetitivamente su reloj pulsera

-Dios falta mucho!- decía mientras observaba irritado el colapso peatonal

Pasaron dos horas después de su desmayo, se encontraba en una cama estrecha completamente erguida

La puerta se entreabrió un poco dejándose ver el rostro de la señorita de amplias lagunas oculares

-La señorita… como esta?- tras la mujer se encontraban un par de enfermeras que demostraban preocupación en sus rostros

-Debe estar bien, no podemos acercarnos mucho y menos aún despertarla- indicó la mujer

-Ella trajo consigo un maletín que hace ya un buen rato a estado sonando- comentó otra mujer enseñando el objeto

-Debe ser el celular de Sakura-sama- dijo mientras se atrevía a revisar la mochila y sacaba el diminuto aparato

-Desde hace cuanto ha estado sonando?- preguntó una tercera señorita

-Bueno, sonó cuando Sakura-sama estaba dormida, también cuando se desmayo y ¡Mire Megumi-san! Esta volviendo a sonar- contesto con atención

La mujer dudo en un principio preguntándose tal vez si es que estaría correcto contestar aquella llamada, recordó entonces lo que en alguna ocasión le había narrado la adolescente

** Estaba sentada junto a mí charlando amenamente hasta que un chillido sonó invadiendo el silencio de la habitación**

**-Disculpe Megumi-sama- me rogó buscando en su bolsillo el codiciado aparato**

**-Moshi moshi?- contestó apresurada**

**Yo la observé en todo momento, se le veía muy infantil jugueteando con los dedos nerviosa, la llamada duró poco**

**-Señorita es la primera vez que la veo realmente animada- yo me había dado cuenta de su falsa máscara**

**-Eh? Pero si yo siempre estoy bien!- dijo enfatizando la última palabra, de nuevo estaba fingiendo**

**Tuve el atrevimiento de preguntarle quien había sido el emisor de aquella llamada y de nuevo usted me mostró una verdadera sonrisa**

**-Es un gran amigo mío, se llama Li Shaoran- su voz se tornó cálida al mencionar el nombre del joven**

**-Es chino por lo visto- le comenté a lo que usted asintió**

**-Es natural de Hong Kong, pero ha decidido vivir aquí en Japón- adicionó a su respuesta**

**-Tiene su edad?- pregunté con curiosidad**

**-Hai, pero el es mayor que yo por nueve meses- me respondió con naturalidad**

**Notó confusión en mi rostro y siguió –Él cumplió diecisiete el 13 de julio yo, por lo contrario los he cumplido el 1º de abril-**

**-Ah!- exclamé entendida **

**Yo salí de la habitación a los pocos minutos. Luego cunado dieron las seis en punto la joven salió meditabunda sin antes despedirse y dedicarme un sonrisa hipocritona **

**La seguí hasta la salida donde decidí dejarla escuchándole susurrar muy levemente**

**-Todos se preocupan por mí… y yo que puedo decirles, si no quiero preocuparlos y… debo tener fe… porque eres lo único que tengo Touya…- **

Apretó el botón con fuerza sonando claramente la voz masculina del individuo extranjero

-Hola? Hola? Sakura estas ahí?- su voz era ansiosa y agitada

-Sakura-sama esta descansando joven Li- respondió con cordialidad la enfermera

El muchacho carraspeó al otro lado de la línea intrigado y molesto

-Quién es usted? Qué hace con el móvil de Sakura?- exigía respuestas engruesando su tono

-Li-san la señorita esta aquí con descansando después de…- se demoró algo en saber si sería correcto el mencionarle el motivo

-Sakura! Que le ha pasado! Tiene que decirme!- estaba alterando al chico

-Dígale es lo mejor-aseguró una de la mujeres

-Hai, Megumi-san- según la otra

-La señorita sufrió un desmayo…repentino, se encuentra en el hospital- declaró Megumi

-Dios! Sabía que algo le pasaba a esa niña! Qué hospital! Onegai dígame!- la enfermera entregó la información necesaria al muchacho para que este pudiese ir, al final de la conversación sus amigas le pidieron el contenido de la charla

Mientras que las enfermeras comentaban entre ellas, el joven chino se entregaba al atletismo por así decirlo corriendo desesperado cuadras de cuadras en dirección opuesta a su inicial rumbo

"Por qué nunca dijo nada! Es un tonta! Apuesto que era esto lo que ha estado ocultando ya semanas! Dios que esta bien! Porque no confió en mi y me lo dijo!" cruzaba una pista sin cuidado

Ya había avanzado las nueve cuadras necesarias para llegar a elegante condominio donde los hermanos Kinomoto vivían, no supo porque decidió llamar a su amiga, una rara corazonada según él que no creía en esas cosas y que a pesar de eso llamó

"Maldita sea! Si hubiera llamado antes!" se reprochó a si mismo tratando de tomar un atajo

Cuando esta apunto de saltar una vaya se dio cuenta que traía consigo las rosas blancas las cuales se enredaron entre el enrejado de alambre

-Que diablos!- gritó amargado

Observó con el ceño fruncido el ahora desastroso adorno, desde ya hacía rato se le habían ido cayendo pétalos incluso rosas enteras y no se había percatado

Aquella muestra de afecto quedo echa un manojo de sucias y maltratadas florcillas las cuales, encima, se encontraban atrapadas en la reja esa

Se acercó al ramo con furia y lo desató con tal torpeza que no pudo dejarlo peor, se quedó un momento analizando las marchitas rosas y miles de imágenes recorrieron su mente

** Una joven cae abruptamente al suelo después de algún fuerte estado psicológico, sus ojos de bello color jade quedan desorbitados por aquel desmayo siendo llevada por algunas sombras...**

**En una cama de blanco entero descansaba el cuerpo descolorido de un personaje conocido… este ya no irradiaba luz en sus ojos los cuales había sido cerrados por una mano mortal; una de sus manos estaba posada en su pecho en el cual ya eran inaudibles cualquier latido **

Despertó asustado de rodillas en el suelo enlodado, su rostro estaba cubierto por una de sus manos mientras que en la otra permanecía una rosa marchita

Shaoran nunca había presentado una "visión" de tal manera: sus ojos estaba expandidos a su máximo mientras su corazón papiltaba a cien por hora

Las yemas de sus dedos tocaban los suaves pétalos con temor mientras que en la miraba nubosa aún del chino se presentaba el rostro ensombrecido de la joven japonesa que buscaba con insistencia

Apareció de golpe y como de golpe se paró también, con la rosa aún en sus manos se giró retornando su camino con algo de desconcierto

-Que me ha sucedido?- se repitió observando algo que le pareció un milagro, estaba en la puerta de aquel hospital…

_Continuará…_

­­

Moshi moshi!

Aquí con otro capi! . Emoción! Jaja me alegra poder haberlo publicado y espero que lo sigan leyendo.

En esta ocasión no podré responder sus comentarios por falta de tiempo pero les aseguro que en el siguiente capítulo me dedicaré a agradecerles mas específicamente, por ahora solo les puedo dar un "gracias" lleno de aprecio!

Que les vayas bien nos vemos en la próxima edición de "Simplemente te amo"

Bye!

Marineyha-chan

"_Si no tuviera esperanzas no podría seguir con vida,_

_si no tuviera valor, la cobardía me guiaría, _

_si viviera con el desamor Dios! No se que habría!_


	3. Chapter 3

By: Marineyha-chan

_Disclaimer: Falta mucho para unirnos… en un solo corazón… pero la cobardía no me deja… el desamor me engaña con furor… _S&S

**¡Advertencia!**: puede que en algunos capítulos haya episodios de violencia o dramatismo por favor les pido su consideración al leer este fic.

-Hablan-

"Piensan"

(n/a: yo xD)

**-Recuerdos-**

Simplemente te amo

3. Que sentimiento más mediocre es el amor

Entró con dificultad apoyándose en la puerta del gigantesco lugar

Apenas entró no le agradó en lo absoluto: ese olor a muerte, llanto y dolor no le ayudó en nada a mejorar su opinión acerca del posible estado de su amiga

Observó el reloj a su izquierda, marcaba las ocho en punto, decidió recuperar algo de compostura, se arregló el uniforme y avanzó con gracia hasta el recibidor

-Busco a Kinomoto-san- dijo con autoridad, brillándole la preocupación en los ojos

-Joven Li?- preguntó por detrás, el aludido se volteo dando con una mujer de pulcro traje blanco y tristes ojos azules

El muchacho hizo un ademán con la cabeza a lo que la señorita pidió que la siguiese mientras no quitaba la mano de la planta muerta que sostenía aún Shaoran

Caminó guardando paciencia por los amplios pasillos del hospital, sus músculos se tensaron al ingresar a la "Sala de Internos"

-Disculpe- no terminó la voz de enfermera sonó repentinamente, -Llegamos-

Shaoran se mostró ansioso por saber que era lo que acontecía a su amiga pero nuevamente fue detenido

-Onegai, un momento, déjeme fijarme si Sakura-sama esta bien- rogó entrando antes que él y cerrando la puerta de inmediato

Tuvo ganas de abrir la puerta de un porrazo y ver a su pequeña pero se contuvo, su celular comenzó a sonar estridentemente

-Moshi moshi?- dijo mientras daba un fuerte suspiro

-Li? Soy Tomoyo- respondió rápidamente

-Ah! Daidouji-san- respondió con cansancio

-Disculpa es que estaba muy nerviosa pensando en como reaccionó Sakurita al saber tus sentimientos, ya le dijiste? Estas con ella?- el joven se había olvidado por completo aquel detalle...

-Daidouji-san debo colgar más tarde te regreso la llamada- y sin más colgó

Dio otro suspiro y se dejó caer en un sillón, sus ojos se cerraron meditando lo sucedió hasta ahora

-Había planeado decirte lo que siento… pero ahora solo me interesa saber como estas...- observa la rosa blanca

-Tendré que esperar nuevamente… hasta que estés mejor mi querida Sakura- comenzó a sentir sueño y sintió el aroma del café caliente

-Joven Li?- el aludido se despertó y paró de un brincó volviendo su semblante a la preocupación por ella

-Ya puede pasar- el joven se adentró en la habitación con prisa viendo algo que le causó mucho dolor

Estaba ahí sentada llorando a mares y escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, su cabello caía despampanante sobre sus hombros mientras todo su cuerpo era tapado con una delgada sabana de algodón celeste

-Sakura…- susurró entonando una pregunta

La aludida levantó la vista, sus ojos estaban rojos y su piel pálida como la nieve

-Sakura que te ha sucedido- se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado

Solo la escuchaba gimotear palabras inaudibles, intentó abrazarla pero se mostró reacia en un principio así que la tomó de los hombros

-Sakura que te sucede… me estas preocupando- su voz era gentil pero no evitaba mostrar sus sentimientos

-Esta muerto, me ha dejado esta muerto y no puedo hacer nada… Shaoran me ha dejado y ya no tengo a nadie!- su voz era quebrada y llorosa mientras que las lágrimas no dejaban de empapar su rostro

-Quién te ha dejado! Sakura! Dímelo onegai!- rogaba mientras buscaba la mirada de la joven que se negaba de ser vista

-Se ha ido a donde yo no lo puedo alcanzar… ahora soy la única que queda! Ellos están juntos y yo sola!- su voz se elevaba lentamente sonando más dura y triste

-Sakura quien!- le ordenó por fin haciéndole que la mirase tomándola con rudeza

-Touya!- gritó gimiendo entristecida

"Touya Kinomoto!" Se preguntó alarmado, recordando al muchacho de veintitrés años

-Que le sucedió, es él de quien hablas!- la chica lo abrazó asintiendo en el pecho del joven

-Oh Sakura…- susurró respondiendo el abrazo de la chica apegándola hacia él tratándole de dar protección… lo que tanto necesitaba

Así pasaron las horas, la chica comenzó a calmarse y a dejar de llorar… tal vez porque ya no tenía más lágrimas…

Él ofreció quedarse con ella esta noche, ella aceptó mientras él hacía lo trámites Sakura salió de su cuarto con pesadez

Abrió una puerta sin cuidado, sabía que nada pasaría… pues ya no había vida alguna en aquella alcoba

-Quiero verte por última vez- musitó débilmente mientras sentía que una que otra lágrima se acoplaba en sus ojos

Acarició su cabello bajando hasta su mentón, se lamentó de no poder apreciar sus ojos pardos… su mano tocó la de él, estaba tan fría y sin fuerza… cuanto daría por escuchar por lo menos un segundo el palpitar de su corazón!

Regresó a su rostro, se veía tan pacífico, como si durmiera, las facciones de dolor causadas por el infarto habían desaparecido… tanto así era su paz la cual ella envidiaba con rabia… porque de ahora en adelante ella no tendría a nadie... ya no tendría calma y su vida perdería el sentido

Dejó caer accidentalmente uno que otro rastro de su dolor en la faz de él la cual removió con torpeza con sus blanquecinas manos

-Que tonta soy… déjame limpiarte Touya- la huella corría por las ondulaciones de la cara del joven

La puerta se abrió tras de ella haciéndola reaccionar, se giró observando al chino amigo suyo

Vio como sus ambarinos ojos se abrieron con sorpresa llegando a su lado abrazándola en consuelo pero ella ya no lloraba

-Él murió joven… y me ha dejado sola… no puede hacer nada…_ella _se lo llevó sin tener compasión mía- fueron susurros que impactaron al muchacho al ver pintado la indiferencia en Sakura

-No digas eso! Sakura no hables tan fríamente!- exigió con molestia el muchacho

-Es que dime Shaoran… acaso no tengo razón? Me queda alguien que este dispuesto a cuidarme en estos momentos?- prosiguió

-Mi madre murió enferma, mi padre se suicidó por amor… mi hermano falleció después de un accidente y dos semanas de estar en coma y yo que sigo aquí parada… esa es toda la familia Kinomoto…- su voz se resquebrajaba lentamente mientras la japonesa al final de recitar su tristeza se mordía el labio inferior

"Dos semanas!... me lo ha escondido tanto tiempo!" pensaba alterado

-Me gustaría poder sonar irónica pero ya no controlo este dolor- confesó caminando hacia la ventana con una mueca desagradable

-Como puedes pensar eso!- su voz sonó por toda la habitación asustando a Sakura

-Como puedes cambiar así en dos semanas! Tú no eres la Sakura que yo conozco! Por qué no me dijiste nada! Por qué me lo ocultaste a mi! A quien llamas "mejor amigo"!- Estaba molesto mirando la cara de miedo que ponía la aludida frente a tal acción de él

-Sha-Shaoran…- musitó sintiéndose atrapada contra el marco de la ventana

-Qué! Piensas engañarme con alguna hipocresía! Sakura yo te conozco! Desde que somos niños! Diez años Sakura! Eso no basta para ti?- tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos para que no lo evitase mientras ella sacaba llanto ¿De donde?

-Sakura no llores!- ordenó pero ella no se tranquilizaba

-Te lo estoy ordenando! No lo hagas Sakura! Que no vez que me haces daño! Que no vez que tu comportamiento falso es como una aguja que se clava en mi pecho! Sakura yo necesito que entiendas que pudiste decírmelo!- la chica lo miró con ira

-Como decírtelo! Si lo que menos deseo es preocuparte! Si te quiero tanto a ti y a todos como para no darles mi dolor y cargar sola con él! No quiero ver sufrir a Tomoyo, Eriol o a ti! No quiero! Por eso los he evitado! Por ustedes he sido hipócrita! Solo para no hacerles sufrir!- sentía como si en cada palabra se le hubiese ido la vida

Si no hubiera sido por la situación la hubiera besado, le confeso su cariño el cual fue tan grande como para no hacerlo sufrir… porque ella sabía que le dolía… su relación con Touya nunca fue buena pero… si Sakura sufría él también lo haría!

La abrazó nuevamente, depositó un beso en su frente musitándole bajo lo maravillosa que era ella a la ves que esta no dejaba de llorar diciéndole que no lo entendía

-Ha sido un error mío no entenderte a ti pequeña flor… ha sido un error mío no apreciar tu bondad y entrega para con nosotros… Sakura yo también te quiero mucho... no sabes cuanto… discúlpame, te lo ruego discúlpame- ella asentía en silencio sintiendo como cada vez que hablaba… su amor por él incrementaba

Salieron del cuarto con pena… no debieron gritarse así frente a un noble fallecido, él fue por agua para ella y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza para él

-Aquí tienes… no había agua así que- le cortó –Esta bien gracias- tomando el té que este le ofrecía

Aproximo las doce y media cuando ella se acostó en la cama del hospital siendo observada por Shaoran

-Me vas a vigilar toda la noche?- preguntó desde su cama, mirando como él se sentaba en una silla replegable junto a un termo de exquisito olor a café

Él asintió bebiendo pausadamente

-Estas seguro que no te vas a dormir?- interrogó nuevamente

El chino la miró viendo como lo único que sobresalían de las nuevas sábanas eran esos grandes ojos sin brillo color jade

-Que quieres que haga para que te duermas… porque por lo visto no piensas hacerlo con facilidad- respondió cerrando lo ojos

-Tengo sueño pero puedo dormir si estas mirándome todo el tiempo- respondió paulatinamente

-Entonces me quedaré afuera, de a ratos voy a entrar no te preocupes- de dispuso a ejercer la acción ero Sakura lo detuvo

-No te dije que quería que te fueras, solo que no quiero que me escrutéis, duerme como yo… estoy bien ya verás que amanezco normal por la mañana- dijo girándose en la cama sabiendo que… eso era la mentira más grande del mundo.

-NO quiero que me vengas con falsedades Sakura, ambos sabemos que no estas bien, esto ha sido un fuerte golpe pero no pienso comenzar a discutir, si con dormirme te duermes tú lo haré- finalizó acomodando la silla

-Buenas noches- dijo asombrada la muchacha

-Buenas noches Sakura- respondió adormecido

--696969696-- (POV de Sakura)

_Sentí los rayos solares dar de lleno en mi rostro, abrí lentamente los ojos pensando que era la primera vez que estas dos extenuantes semanas que dormía realmente bien_

_Lo vi parado junto a la ventana, había sido él el que la acabando mi descanso y abrió sin pensar que talvez quería retorcerme un poco más en esta cama_

-Buenos días, levántate perezosa- _siempre que viene a recogerme me dice lo mismo a lo cual no pude evitar plasmar una sonrisa en mi rostro_

-Déjame un momento más Shaoran… solo… unos segundos- _rogué dándole la espalda abrazando fuertemente mi almohada _

-Vamos, hoy tengo que ir a la preparatoria y no puedo dejarte aquí- _mis ojos se abrieron un segundo pero luego regresé a mi postura adormilada_

-Me han- _no terminé, tú completaste la frase _

-Te han suspendido, lo sé- _tú voz me irritó de repente y recordé que ambos éramos los presidentes de la preparatoria_

-Entonces no tengo porqué levantarme temprano Shao- _ah! Que bien se siente llamarte así! He estado llamadote por tu nombre completo y eso me molesta mucho! Aunque a ti no te guste_

-No te puedo dejar aquí mi flor, te pienso dejar, por lo menos, en mi casa... ahí estarás segura- _esbocé otra sonrisa, la mansión Li, sí que daba de que hablar! Y es que solo ciertas personas la habían llegado a conocer por dentro, Shao no deja entrar a cualquiera _

-Me vas a llevar a un museo!- _le reclamé recordando todos lo "adornos" que posee esa inmensa casona expuestos, tanto afuera como dentro de la propiedad_

_Frunciste el ceño ante mi broma pero no me contradijiste nada_

-Tienes ropa aparte de tu uniforme?- _cambiaste de tema rápidamente_

-No- _te respondí con sencillez, observé que estabas dispuesto a llamar a alguien que me trajera algo, un gesto dulce de tu parte_

-Que es lo que quieres y de que talla?- _me arrepentí de mi tontería cuando sentí tu voz neutra y fría, eres demasiado serio…_

_Te indiqué sin mucho detalle, saliste de la habitación diciendo que ibas por mi desayuno pero apenas te fuiste lo vi que estaba a mi costado, ¿Por qué querías irte?_

-Sakura-sama!- _una escolta de cuatro enfermeras entraron a tu ida interrogándome y examinándome con la vista a lo que yo les repetí que me encontraba bien_

-Sakura-sama, necesito hablar a solas con usted- _la voz de Megumi-sama resonó en le cuartillo a los cual salieron las atentas compañeras sin antes claro recomendarme toda clase de remedios para la ¿depresión? Ah… ya recuerdo_

-Sakura-sama dígame ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa estar hospitalizada?- _me sorprendió su pregunta a lo que le contesté con la verdad_

-Shaoran me va a llevar a descansar a su casa, no se preocupe- _sonreí al final pero su gesto serio no cambió ¿Acaso me habría descubierto? Soy tan predecible? O no se actuar?_

-El cuerpo de su hermano va a ser retirado hoy- _sentí que mi alma se quebraba en mil pedazos recordando los nuestros últimos momentos_

_Notó que mi mirada bajó de repente y agregó _–Tenemos que llevarlo a algún cementerio, es por parte del hospital hacer ese trabajo-

_La miré asombrada… era verdad lo que me decía o ¿era falso?… parecía una mentira… pero mi lado inocente se descubrió convenciéndose por completo_

-Donde?- _insistió haciéndome regresar_

-Kami no Bochi-sei- _pronuncié con dificultad, la mujer me miró con rareza, ese era un cementerio ubicado al norte de la ciudad, donde mis padres se encontraban enterrados, donde Touya sería enterrado, donde yo moriría también…_

_Después que se lo repetí ella asintió y me dijo que el cuerpo de mi fallecido hermano sería levado el día de mañana por la lejanía del lugar, eso hizo que mi corazón se estrujara dentro de mi_

_Me quedé inmóvil hasta que Shaoran entró, llevaba lo que sería mi ropa en una mano. Tu mirada era neutra y penetrante aún ¿Acaso no te acuerdas todas las bellas palabras que me dedicaste ayer? ¿Lo extasiada que me hiciste sentir al saber que me querías a pesar del sentimiento de podredumbre que me envolvía? Me sentí segura… cuando tú estas me siento segura!_

-Mañana velaré el cuerpo de Touya en Kami no Bochi-sei, estas cordialmente invitado- _casi nunca uso un lenguaje formal por lo cual tu te diste cuenta que no me sentía cómoda_

-Estaré contigo allá…- _dejaste las prendas al final de la cama y te sentaste junto a mí tomando con una de tus manos una de las mías_

-Siempre estaré contigo Sakura- _tu voz era decidida y sincera, me siento tan miserable de no haber compartido mi dolor contigo antes, pudiste consolarme y en estos momentos no sería tan dura la realidad que se acontece_

-Gracias- _fui casi inaudible, me acompañaste durante el desayuno en el cuarto, estuvimos en un silencio total… Dios que incómodo!_

_Me hiciste vestirme a prisa, la hora te estaba apretando y solo tenías un límite para llegar sin problemas a la preparatoria_

_De sobra noté que tú habías sido el elector de mi vestuario, un vestido hasta más arriba de las rodillas color verde con flores de mi nombre en los bordes_

_¡Tu color favorito por todo mi cuerpo! Lo único que podría decirse que pertenecía netamente a mi personalidad eran mis flores que causaban un detalle bastante cambiante a tan formales ropas_

-Gracias por la ropa- _te dije mientras nos llevaba tu amplia limosina hacia el instituto de "educación"_

-Tenías que cambiarte, no podías andar con el uniforme sucio- _no reaccioné ante aquel comentario tuyo, fue tan frío y neutro que en un principio no te reconocí, decidí ignorarte pues en mi mente solo vagaba el futuro sepelio…_

_Llegamos demasiado pronto para mi gusto y me sentí muy mal al verte bajar del coche, me hubiera gustado detenerte pero pensé que tal vez lo malinterpretarías y con le genio que presentía que estabas lo menos que quería ser era un estorbo_

-Nos vemos más tarde- _musitaste observándome desde la ventana yo solo asentí sin quitar la mirada de mis piernas, me sentía triste, confundida y mortificada_

_Pensé que el grandioso coche se había puesto en marcha tras los cinco minutos de silencio después pero me equivoque…_

-De verdad, nos veremos y yo me encargaré de cuidarte-_ no sé como entraste nuevamente tan rápido si yo cerré el pestillo inmediatamente de tu salida_

_Acariciaste mi rostro y besaste mi frente, mis ojos se abrieron de manera exuberante y mis manos temblaron al sentir el cariñoso contacto_

_No procesé la información acerca de aquella proposición de protección tuya pues apenas me abandonaste en el carro solté de nuevo el llanto_

-Sakura-san! Esta usted bien? Tomé límpiese esas lágrimas. Desea que llame al joven Shaoran? Sakura-san!-_ Wey escuchó mis gimoteos después de un largo rato en el cual frenó el elegante transporte estacionándose con velocidad o girándose a verme preocupado_

-No Wey-san, gracias pero no se preocupe… estoy bien… no me pasa nada por favor solo lléveme a la mansión Li…- _le rogué a duras penas tratando de que mi voz no sonase tan lastimada _

_Tu gesto, mi amado Shaoran, aquel gesto de cariño me lo dedicó mi hermano antes de entrar en coma… me duele tanto saber que ya nunca podrás ser cariñoso conmigo querido Touya… tener que ir a una departamento a vivir sola a pesar de mi corta edad! Por es verdad! Diecisiete años no es nada! _

_Perdí casi todo lo que tenía en lo adolescencia y tendré que aprender a sobrevivir pues ya no tengo quien me cobije, mi madre se ha ido, mi padre paga por su pecado del suicidio en le cielo y mi hermano esta descansando junto al Todopoderoso!_

_No me cansaré de repetirlo… este día la soledad me a tomado como parte suya y yo he permitido que lo haga, el dolor que penetra mi alma es duro y difícil de combatir_

_Más difícil que cualquier prueba física y más doloroso que ningún arma mortal_

-Me duele el pecho- _susurré quebrada mientras me abrazaba a mi misma_

-Señorita no se preocupe el joven Shaoran vendrá, ya llegamos a la mansión Li apenas entremos...- _grité dándole una negativa, no pensaba darle más problemas a Shaoran aún no entendía que el significado de amistad era compartir… dolores, alegrías…penas_

_Me quisieron alzar en brazos pero no lo permití, crucé los grandes espacios de la mansión tratando de guardar la forma en tal lujoso estar, entré en mi habitación favorita, la de Shao, y me dejé caer sobre su almohada, sentía el aroma a perfume de hombre lo cual me tranquilizaba poco a poco_

-Touya… Madre y Padre… porqué se fueron antes y no me quisieron llevar con ustedes?... porqué no me dejaron reunirme con ustedes en el mágico paraíso de Dios… siendo yo una persona buena?- _desde la puerta me observaba alguien mas no me interesó saber quien, mientras no me escuchara ¡qué me importa!_

(POV de Shaoran)

_Tuve que ir directamente con el coordinador de normas, estaba con una excusa bien formulada y este no dudo en creerme_

-Li-san esta usted absuelto, diríjase directamente a clases con este pase, yo personalmente hablaré con los subordinados- _trataba a los tutores como inferiores pero no me importaba porque yo también acostumbraba hacer eso con la personas que consideraba de menor rango que el mío…_

_Cuando estaba dispuesto a voltearme el rector me clamó nuevamente _

-Li-san? Usted no tiene nada que entregarme?- _su interrogante me sorprendió enormemente_

-Entregarle algo Fujiyamato-sama?- _repetí con falsa cortesía sin ocultar mi intriga_

-Así es, usted es compañero de Kinomoto, no sabe si esta presentará una disculpa por parte de su hermano después de su expulsión?- _me molestó mucho la forma en la que se dirigió a mi Sakura así que fruncí el ceño en señal de molestia_

_Negué con la cabeza advirtiéndole por último al altanero viejo _–La joven Sakura es una alumna perfecta, compite en todas las copas deportivas, es primera alumna en la clase según lo indican sus amplios conocimientos. Más como ya le dije es la ALUMNA perfecta no la HUMANA perfecta. No Fujiyamato-sama Sakura-sama no ha enviado nada y dudo que lo haga-

_Me giré sobre mis talones y ignoré los gestos de indignación del anciano, caminé elegantemente hasta el final del pasillo y voltee la cabeza para agregarle algo más al hombre que seguía pasmado_

-Fujiyamato-sama no pienso permitir que maltraten a mi protegida-_ una sonrisa irónica asomaba mis labios mientras mi orgullo destacaba mis facciones_

_Encaminé rumbo a la siguiente clase, el papel de permiso se arrugaba entre mis dedos_

_Estaba en el ala oeste del gigantesco centro y tuve que cruzar mucho camino para llegar al salón de Química, mi siguiente materia, al otro lado del local_

_Durante el trayecto ocupé mi mente en mi niña, me dolía tanto dejarla en aquella escandalosa casona, especialmente sabiendo lo triste que estaba_

_El nombre del cementerio recorrió mi cabeza… "Kami no Bochi-sei" aquel lugar era visitado por Sakura todas las semanas, a veces la he acompañado… consta de un acogedor templo y amplios campos de lindo esplendor… a excepción claro… de las lápidas moribundas_

_Sentí el olor del incienso acoplarse en mi nariz con tan solo recordar…_

_Traté de cambiar mis pensamientos y regresé a ella, estuve meditando la terrible tristeza que se plasmaba en su bella faz_

_Sus lágrimas… me dieron ganas de llorar… _

_Tallé mi vista fingiendo molestia ¡Para quién! Si todos estaban es clases! Puedo ponerme a lloriquear como un niño y nadie se daría cuenta!_

_Aunque creo que Sakura lo sentiría… hay algo que nos une… profundamente…_

_Después de tan larga y perturbadora caminata llegué al aula con bastante depresión _

_Las vistas aburridas de mis compañeros se fijaron en mi, una que otra sonrió ante mi presencia mientras que algunas se ruborizaban… me molesta eso…_

-Li-san bienvenido, aunque creo que se equivoco con respecto al horario- _dijo la maestra con ironía_

_No le respondí, dejé la hoja en su pupitre y me dirigí con Eriol_

_Me saludo con una risueña sonrisa, mi amigo inglés no sabe de nada… con razón esta tan feliz…_

_Aunque si no o supiera en estos momentos se que me dolería no saber donde esta mi querida Sakura, no saber que ella esta sufriendo… tanto, tanto…_

-Por qué viniste tarde? Ja! Si me dices que te dormiste sería una tontería!- _su tono de voz vacilaba entre sarcasmos y burlas, trataba de ignorarlo a él y a esta innecesaria clase_

-Vamos Shaoran! Responde! No te hagas el interesante! Y quita esta cara, no me digas que estas triste? Ja!- _no me gusta que me tomen de una persona insípida, porque de tener sentimientos los tengo_

… _Solo que no me gusta exhibirlos…_

_Mi plan de no hacerle caso al joven ese, y es que con tanta insistencia me irrita que me quita las ganas de aceptar que es mi amigo, funcionó y a mitad de la clase cerró su parlanchina boca_

-Li-san, cual es el resultado del a siguiente fórmula?- _nuevamente el sarcasmo confiado se mostró en la catedrática, es la primera ves que no se muestra sumisa conmigo_

_La observé poniendo una postura estricta sabiendo que no podría responder lo que me pedía, Sakura abarca el 100 de mi ser, ja! Se ha convertido en mi obsesión!_

-Esa fórmula no tiene respuesta profesora, porque no existe una asociación de las moléculas- _Eriol respondió por mi, me sorprendió su ayuda a lo que le sonreí agradecido_

_Cuando se sentó de nuevo a mi lado, el inglés me miró con neutro, y musitó levemente_

-Me debes una, me la vas a pagar confesándome tu problema con ella… se que ambos están sufriendo- _una ves más me asombró su perspicacia, agaché la mirada entristecido y asentí, me siento tan débil sabiendo que no puedo estar con Sakura_

_Las clases fueron insoportables, pensé escaparme en el receso pero Eriol me lo impidió… de verdad quería saber que era lo que me pasaba, bueno lo que a ambos nos acontecía_

_Se sentó en silencio en una banca y me indicó que lo imitara_

_Espero a que yo hable pero no pensaba hacerlo, no tenía la autorización de Sakura para contarlo_

"Dos semanas…" _pensé por un momento, las palabras latieron en mi cabeza insistentemente haciendo que un raro rencor naciera por la desconfianza de ella_

-No quiso contarlo…-_musité entre dientes amargado, recordaba los llanto de mi pequeña, sus frases entrecortadas, sus ojos sin brillo y sentí más rabia_

-Qué cosa?- _Eriol me escuchó y se mostraba atento a cualquier cosa que diga_

_El rencor y odio hacia la desconfianza de mi florcilla me hizo narrar todo con amargura, mi amigo me miraba impactado, al analizar su semblante supongo que nunca se imaginó algo así…_

_Al terminar de contar el trágico suceso, sentí lágrimas acoplarse en mi vista nublándola completamente_

_Bajé la mirada sosteniendo mi cabeza pesadamente entre mis manos, las ganas de llorar rabioso no disminuían_

-Jamás pensé…- _tragaste saliva _–Que esto sucedería… Sakura-rin… mi querida Sakura-rin…- _me incomodó como nombró a Sakura, muy cariñoso para mi gusto_

_Escuché como se ponía de pie y caminaba mostrándose desesperado, sus pupilas dilatadas y aquella expresión de insatisfacción y impotencia eran las misma que yo tenía impactadas en mi rostro solo que… _

_Yo me puse a llorar…_

_Se giró inmediatamente, me vio lagrimeando en silencio mientras encrespaba mis manos nerviosas, mis ojos miraban para todos lados desde una perspectiva baja, evitando el contacto visual con el inglés_

-Shaoran, Shaoran que sucede? Estas llorando? Si! Tranquilo Sakura-rin va a superarlo- _estabas sorprendido y tratabas de entender que era lo que balbuceaba, yo solo decía incoherencias con ira_

-Es un estúpida! No confió en mi ayuda!- _tome algo de aire _–Pensó que todo podría hacerlo sola! Eriol Sakura fue un estúpida! No supo confiarme nada! Sufría! Y ahora yo también sufro por ella!-

-Qué dices!- _se alteró poniéndome de pie por la camisa. Él es más alto._

-No puedo entender porqué Sakura-rin no comentó nada! Pero no pienso escuchar como la insultas! Ella sufre, tú y yo también! No dijo nada… Y que! No ves lo bondadosa que fue el guardarse su dolor! TU eres un estúpido! Tú no entiendes…- _nunca había visto a Eriol tan alterado, no mostré sorpresa solo fruncí el ceño amargo. Dejé de llorar._

_Hubo un largo e incomodo silencio, Eriol me bajó la resistencia impuesta en mi uniforme, y suspiró agotado_

…_Una sonrisa cínica se fue formando en mi rostro, de verdad soy un estúpido…_

-Qué quieres que entienda…- _le asesté un golpe en la mejilla, jamás he permitido que me griten y menos aún que se atrevan a tocarme, JAMÁS! Permitiré que un quien sea me venga a dar lecciones que en realidad ya se…_

-Crees que soy tan estúpido que no me he dado cuenta de la belleza y nobleza de Sakura? Ja! Claro que se que su desmedida prudencia fue para no dañarme, dañarnos…- _alcé la voz_

- Ella es valiosísima! Es única! Es tan dulce! Y piensa en todos menos en ella misma! Prefiere morirse de pena sola antes de ver que los demás mueren también por su tristeza-

_Eriol me miraba desde el suelo con sorpresa _–Porqué es verdad… mi querida Sakura, estas muriendo de terror…- _me torne nostálgico_

-Pero aún así- _respiré profundamente _–No me perdonaré no haber estado a su lado en aquel momento-

_Mi amigo se puso de pie lentamente y me observó por un largo momento hasta que sonó el timbre_

_Me dispuse a irme, estaba incómodo y me sentía mal… pensaba llamar a Sakura del móvil_

-Shaoran- _me tomaste del brazo llamando mi atención_

-No puedo decir que te comprendo totalmente, pero- _me soltaste y te dirigiste a la reja por la cual solía trepar para salir de la preparatoria _

-Me niego a aceptar que debo dejar a Sakura en estos momentos… vienes?- _forzaste una sonrisa penosa a lo que asentí saltando y colgándome del enrejado con suma facilidad_

_Salimos corriendo estrepitosamente hacia la avenida, rogando tal vez que Fuijiyamato-sama no nos encuentre o cualquier otro testigo no vea_

_Continuará…_

Konichiwa!

Bueno aquí estoy con el tercer cap, espero que les haya gustado

Antes que me olvide debo agradecer muchísimo el apoyo de la incomparable Dreams Kokoro! Tú leíste desde un principio mis historias y desde ese momento no has dejado de apoyarme realmente te aprecio enormemente y te dedico con todo mi corazón este capítulo! (Aplausos para Dreams Kokoro! Shii!)

A los demás que también me han leído les agradezco, esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios!

Cuídense muchoo! Sayonara!

Marineyha-chan

"_Si no tuviera esperanzas no podría seguir con vida,_

_si no tuviera valor, la cobardía me guiaría, _

_si viviera con el desamor Dios! No se que habría!_


End file.
